We wish to prove, or disprove, the cyclic metabolic pathway of BHT, i.e. BHT yields BHT-OOH yields BHT-3 degrees OH yields BHT. We feel this metabolic pathway may explain the mechanism of antioxidation and thus also the mode of action of vitamin E. It has been repeatedly shown that hydronperoxides are highly reactive. They may react with cellular constituents. We wish to find out if BHT-OOH will covalently bind to proteins, nucleic acids, etc. It will serve as a model compound to explain certain chemical carcinogenesis, liver damage, adrenal necrosis and many other chemically induced tissue damages.